<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BRNK by dubstepdacon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487781">BRNK</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubstepdacon/pseuds/dubstepdacon'>dubstepdacon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Teenage Drama, Violence, Volume 1 (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubstepdacon/pseuds/dubstepdacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To say the group you are about to witness is a normal representation of Beacon Academy, you would have to define normal in a different meaning entirely. People often overlook that odd group in the back while the heroes are out saving the world. Background characters get a bad reputation, they add context and weight to the morals of a hero. In their own way, they are the glue that holds a strongly woven story together. The personalities of these specific background characters don’t overlap with the rest of the crowd. While the attendees of this school seemed ordinary, these new students lay out against the rest. This is the story of BRNK, the unlikely background characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Airships docked beside the grand entrance of Beacon Academy. The doors on the ships opened to release a flood of bewildered and excited students. This was a new experience for them and it's not a surprise that they would be overwhelmed. Friends typically stuck together like glue and seldom explored without them. That is precisely what happened with Barney and Kat; a dynamic duo of contradictions. While Kat was running around, buzzing about the whole new world; Barney merely observed his surroundings and gave a tired sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Following our hyper friend, Kat found herself across the courtyard. Each new sight was a treasure to the pink head, maybe less of the setting and more of the people she observed entering. Each was astonishingly different in their own regard and it was refreshing. After thoroughly scouting around the area, Barney finally reached his wit’s end and began into the main hall. On cue, Kat followed swiftly, piping up for the first time since her lengthy coffee rant from the ship. “I wonder if they have us paired up! Wouldn’t that be nice!” She exclaimed, shooting Barney a smile. The gesture went unnoticed by the boy as he kept up his pace. A response wasn’t expected, so she continued. </p><p>“I actually have no clue how they pair us all up to be completely honest with you, Barnes. It’s kind of a well-kept secret.” Kat now began to wonder what she would do if they weren’t partners. Since as long as she could remember issues tended to be easier with Barney’s resolve, so she wanted nothing more than to keep that going for as long as possible. “It’s most likely a randomized process. The odds are unlikely we will end up together,” the still voice now spoke. </p><p> </p><p>Barney pulled a miniature calculator from the breast pocket of his white coat, punched in a few numbers, and then hit solve. He nodded to himself before sliding it back into the pocket. Despite what he told Kat he knew that there was a possibility of them being put together in a team. An important thing he always told himself was that “<em> Nothing is impossible. Only ludicrously improbable. </em> ” He also factored in Murphy's Law " <em> If something can go wrong; It will go wrong </em>". He tried to concentrate on this possibility of being paired with Kat when suddenly,</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang!</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Barney and Kat were abruptly pulled from their thoughts as someone fell in front of them, it was just far enough to the point they never came in contact although it did startle them. The two people beside the kid immediately stopped and looked down at him. The fall was everything short of graceful, which left Kat withholding snickers. The two people in front of the fallen boy as well as the two behind all shared one sentiment, confused. Barney approached the student, Kat, followed  in curiosity. “Are you okay?” She asked, peeking out from behind Barney. </p><p>The student before them was dressed similarly to someone of high class or an attempt at one. His dark shirt was so clearly stained with a multi-colored powder of some sort, and his face was riddled with small bruises. Kat almost felt sorry for the boy, while Barney just didn’t. The kid looked back up at them with a dazed look, the question somehow confused him. Before he was given any time to come up with a response, One of the people next to him grabbed his arm and immediately threw him back into a standing pose with a jostle. “He is prone to this, pay him no mind.” Her venomous words were clearly directed to put the boy down somehow, and her glare wasn’t giving her any extra points. Now, this is what high class looked like, this girl looked almost adult in her wardrobe. The clean colors of dark black and purple in her outfit spoke bold, while her posture spoke rich. Whatever she meant in her exchange flew across the kid’s head instantly, “Yeah I’m a huge clutz!” He confirmed. The girl rolled her eyes and yanked him back into walking. “We will be on our way now.” The girl spoke as she walked off, the boy in one hand with a large suitcase in the other. The final figure followed without a word, only lingering for a few brief moments. It took the pair a few seconds before they continued as well. Barney wasn’t amused by it all and made a mental note to later ignore that group. “They seemed nice!” Kat exclaimed.   </p><p> </p><p>Barney nodded before trying to find an auditorium where the entrance ceremony will be held. Kat, on the other hand, was trying to talk to anyone and everyone. Alas, no one shared the same sentiment, no one except a certain righteous fellow. He was claiming he could beat any mortal man in an arm-wrestling competition. This sparked the interest of Kat who buzzed over to him to express her opinion on the matter. “Barnes over here could totally beat you! Isn't that right Barney?” Barney shrugged before giving a slight nod. The cocky challenger humored this by sitting at a nearby table which he propped his arm upon. Calmly, Barney set his quiver down, along with taking off his lab coat, and finally tossing Kat his crowbar. She caught it zealously as it was always a mystery like Barney himself. "How does it work? What's it made of? What's in it" was all the questions she wanted to find out before the competition was over. Barney sat down and grabbed his competitors hand as Kat started to announce, </p><p>“Ready! </p><p>Set! </p><p>Go!”</p><p> </p><p>The challengers both took the initial stages of the match in opposite ways, while the proud stranger suddenly dawned a look of focus, Barney’s expression never moved an inch. The grip got stronger as the two fought simultaneously, each for different reasons entirely. On one hand, the boy Kat approached was in it for notoriety as well as to prove to himself for the millionth time that he was, in fact, the strongest. Barney has no interest in either of the student’s motivations, to him he had one plain goal, shut Kat up. Growing up and evolving beside a person gives you a strong sense of that person, and in this instance, Barney knew that if he wasn’t to accept this challenge the girl would have mentioned it in her long rant, and frankly he didn’t care to hear it. As the match continued it was evident that the two fighters were evenly matched, but judging by the redness that was spreading on the opposing side, Barney knew he could soon win. </p><p> </p><p>Barney thought to himself that he had to switch up his methods. His opponent’s muscles were distracting because of how much they bulged. He looked to see if Kat was looking because he knew what he was going to do could cause the complete opposite effect and make her talk even more. Once he got confirmation that she was looking around for some snacks he decided to bust out his enigma of a semblance. Barney regrouped his challenger’s hand before a small all orange butterfly landed on the table.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Crack, </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>FOOMP!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The table gave in leading to the two falling forward with their hands still gripped, now trying to finish the competition on the ground flat on their stomachs. The competitor smiled, enjoyed the challenge, and was curious about Barney’s background. He spoke without any sign of struggle while arm wrestling, </p><p> “Wow, I did not expect someone to actually put up a fight! It feels like a true test of greatness! What may I ask your name is?"</p><p> </p><p>Barney gave him a flat look and enough time to make the situation awkward. Kat had finally found the food she was looking for and was now rallying a circle around the two boys, gathering bet money from the students. The silence dissipated as more people gathered, and Barney finally felt an urge to get out of the situation, being the first kid everyone has on their minds isn’t the kind of attention he was trying to attract, though he didn’t want to make the wrong impression by leaving. He gave a sigh and finally responded to the opposition, “Barney.” Brief and to the point, his style. Content with the bet money she collected from the now hyped up crowded setting around them, Kat began to watch.</p><p> A familiar figure walked up beside her, “Clumsy guy!” She piped up excitedly as she pointed at his face. </p><p>“Laughing girl!” He responded, pointing back. </p><p>“Well, you guys were in front of us after all. I shouldn’t be surprised to see you, should I?” She asked. The guy looked at her then around for a second, thinking as to what she was asking. </p><p>“What’s all this about?” He asked, moving his pointer finger down at the floor scene below, unknowingly changing the subject. </p><p>“Oh! After you tumbled and that one lady pulled you away I walked into this place and saw this one guy who looked interesting because of his huge shield. Did you see the giant gem on that thing? Crazy! What kind of place could actually find something like—,“ Kat’s rant was cut short as the fists tipped to one side, both she and the stranger immediately started yelling. One thing that’s important to note is that Kat seems to attract people like her, outcast or not. In this instance, she found someone with the same attention span as she has. The fight continued as the yells in the crowd grew louder.  </p><p> </p><p>The challenger spoke with great heart to Barney (who started to become tired), </p><p>"Huzzah a grand crowd! We've become so enveloped in our tourney we failed to see what joy we are bringing to other fine students! Observe the fruits of our jolly spectacle!” </p><p> </p><p>Begrudgingly, Barney looked around to the crowd that amassed. It looked to almost everyone who would be attending the entrance ceremony. Barney didn't care for the attention but it was his first impression that mattered. He also saw Kat enjoying herself so he enjoyed it. Until he heard the clumsy kid from earlier yell, </p><p>“Goodwitch is here! <b>SCATTER</b>!” </p><p>Both Barney and his competitor let go when they heard a glass smash. Everyone started to run in separate directions but mainly to the main hall. Kat waited for Barney to get up before they dashed inside with a crowd. They waited for half an hour and it seemed everyone who was going to attend the entrance ceremony showed up. </p><p>“Who do you think is gonna speak? Are they gonna call you out? <em> Oh God </em>, you might be expelled- wait no, it's just an arm-wrestling match,” Kat buzzed. </p><p> </p><p>Barney paid it no mind as Kat went off on a small tangent, stuffing her pockets full of the evidence. Both were pretty sure gambling wasn’t exactly an honored school tradition. Alas, no repercussions seemed to occur and the introduction was about to take place. The air grew still as a woman approached the podium. Glinda Goodwitch, a face that was recognizable as one of the top huntresses, as well as her closeness to the reclusive headmaster. Kat’s words became hushed to none as the microphone feedback shot through the room. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep this brief.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello and welcome to this series! It has been a passion project my co-author and I have been working on for a bit. It is new for me posting on a website so please pardon my lack of knowledge (My co-author is the online fanfic literate one). I have a lot planned for the future and perhaps a weekly upload schedule. So please enjoy : )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barney and Kat go through the Beacon initiation and meet their partners! The question being, who are they?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first launch of the test shot off, sending its victim deep into the forest. A few murmurs were audible in the background, but Kat and Barney stood silently beside each other. Kat knew not to anger him so she was talking to herself keeping only to her mind. The klutz from before was then shot off into the distance leaving a small cloud of what appeared to be dust in his wake. Kat felt bad for the guy, if he fell that often God knows how he would stick a landing from this height. The kid beside Kat was now sent off, leaving her a few moments to think of a plan. Without another moment, she too was now sent into the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to her small size, she gained a lot of height in her initial launch. Barney, however, was shot more horizontally because of his beefier stature and the quiver of iron rebar. When Kat reached the climax of the launch she looked down at the Emerald Forest...which proved to be a horrible mistake. That time at the apex soon disappeared as she was now plummeting full force to the forest below. Meanwhile, Barney had already reached the ground without so much of a bruise and had tried to get his bearings. But suddenly something shook him to his very core...literally. Something had landed near him creating a shockwave bringing down a few trees. Beforehand the students were told they were to become teammates with the first person they see. Barney was quite certain if a student could take a few trees out with only a shockwave alone then they would prove to be a useful teammate. Hastily, Barney jogged to the origin of the impact only to see a gargantuan crater, around 10 feet in diameter. Dust welled up in the center making it hard to see who was the makeshift meteor but a silhouette of a massive shield could be made out along with a familiar haughty voice,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Barney! My dear friend! It's grand seeing you again so soon! How have you been?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spoke. The dust now dissipated and all Barney was left with was the man he had dealt with before. On one hand, this student was clearly useful. His strength was almost a perfect match with his own and with his shield, the boy could counter his crossbow well. All these strengths were at a disadvantage because the numbskull in front of him had the humility and humble nature equivalent of a stone. For someone so prideful it would be a feat for Barney to compose himself constantly. Kat was one thing, he knew how to quiet her down if need be. With this kid, he knew nothing about his origin, aspirations, or even his full name. It would take a small while until Barney knew exactly who he was dealing with, and this intimidated him ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Are you at a loss for words? If so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barney began walking again, ignoring the student now beside him. This clearly didn’t stop the kid from quickly recovering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you are the fast-paced kind of man, that is commendable! I, Nathaniel Leo Pendragon, am obviously the best partner you could receive. Clearly, fate has brought us together! This will be no more than a breeze for us!” The boy said. Barney resisted the urge to groan.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And resisting the urge to groan proved to be a smart decision. As Barney pulled back a branch obstructing his view he saw it, an absolutely massive Ursa or to Nate: A worthy opponent. Barney sprinted after he heard the roar and so did Nate...in the opposite direction. Nate charged right into the beast and blocked its left claw from hurting him. He parried by trying to knock it off its feet and attempting to bash it with his shield. However, this did not go as planned as the Ursa shrugged it off and attacked with an even more powerful swing. One again Nate caught it but showed a bit more difficulty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Barney, would you mind helping your teammate out? He is quite the predicament! ...I am referring to myself if you couldn't tell" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barney, of course, looked back and sighed. His brisk walk turned into a jog as he got to a good vantage point atop a tree stump. He pulled the crowbar from his side and pressed a small button. Parts began to move as the crowbar turned into a powerful crossbow. Instinctively he reached into the quiver on his back to pick his projectile of choice...metal rebar. He drew back the string with relative difficulty and placed the rebar in its designated slot. The most distinguishing feature seemed to be the bars of metal as they become part of a circuit leading them to heat up red hot for maximum damage. He took aim through the small scope and </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TWANG</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant the scathing hot metal flung itself at the monster, knocking it right in the head and back through. A large screech was heard for miles as the beast fell to the ground and into ash. Barney’s teammate slowly became covered in the stuff. Nate didn’t conceal his look of admiration, </span>
  <span>reserving to show his emotions on his sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was truly a sight to behold!” He spoke, brushing himself off as the ash dissipated. “I didn’t even think such a weapon existed! You really are a surprise, aren’t you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barney merely jumped off the stump he once stood from and continued on. Nate followed suit, remembering to talk the entire route. Barney had only one thing to be thankful about, he didn’t have to deal with more than one child this year. He, of course, knew how to deal with one from experience, after all. Off in the distance, somewhere a hot pink girl audibly sneezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sneezing individual, Kat, had just recovered from a fall most wouldn’t be able to in weeks. As she wasn’t a normal person, she went about her way. It had been years of training to get to this point but strangely no strategy was a landing method in and of itself. The forest setting was normal, with no indication of any passerby in quite a long time.  Her inner thoughts drifted from subject to subject as she kept a move on, then finally decided to focus on an ominous noise from behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SNAP!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked back at the sudden break, only met with the red tint of prying eyes from the bushes meters away. The situation was more than apparent, she knew as well as every other student in those woods that finding a partner wasn’t the only function of the entrance exam. The other purpose was to test their combat skills as well. Kat drew her weapon; a  lightweight scythe named The Blood Bank. It’s pink ribbons flapped in the wind as a small declaration of war towards whatever lurked in the darkness. But the eyes in the darkness could not have been that of a Grimm. Although red it still seemed to retain innocence. To Kat, if it was red it should be dead and took one large slash of the scythe. Everything in her immediate vicinity seemed to have been cut diagonally and slid apart including the foliage obscuring the eyes. Only then was it revealed to not be a Grimm but a small boy scared out of his mind. He looked way too young to be a student of Beacon and had a fair complexion. Before Kat could ask any questions; he spoke, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello... my name is Robin. What’s yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat was taken aback for a moment, this small child was suddenly open to conversation. It was as if the floodgates were now open, and so she responded in her typical energetic self, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Kat! How's it going? You’re awfully small for someone attending Beacon, are you a student? Oh! Are you one of those people that observes us? You could just be a student for all I know, but I’m asking this because of your age --What is your age by the way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overwhelmed with all the questions Robin slunk back into the foliage behind him. This kind of attention was new and abnormal to the boy, so he slid back ever so slightly more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want chocolate milk...”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat took this as an indication to slow down, so her barrage of questions slowed to a halt as she offered up a smile in an attempt to ease the boy. Somewhere in her subconscious, she remembered what was said by the headmaster before being thrown into the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You will make teams with whoever you make eye contact with first’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>On the outside, Kat was getting real smiley but internally she had her doubts of the little boy. He obviously was the quiet type and with her abrasive personality, the match was far from ideal.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we aren't going to get the relics standing around! Let's go!” Kat pressed onwards into the forest and dragged Robin by his collar as he froze up from fear.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, only a mile or two away another duo was audibly arguing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> to eat the fucking </span>
  <b>stones</b>
  <span> Id,” the girl at his side spoke. This certain individual was under the influence that the rocks in his vicinity weren’t in fact rocks, but dust crystals. This was Id Squalo and beside him was his darling sister, Vira. Between his continuous usage of what could only be described as extremely illegal substances and his oddball personality, he was the type of person you would want to avoid. Id could care less about grades, training, or his image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> In contrast, Vira Squalo was one of the cunning minds you could meet. During her time as a teen, she not only kept the best grades but knew combat quite well. Graduating top of her class in previous years, sporting almost every club under her belt. It was clear she was on a path to greatness. Despite all this talent, Vira Squalo was one of the most entitled people out there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Crunchy</b>
  <span>.” Id insisted, mouth full of stones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An audible sigh fell through Vera’s lips as she continued onwards. She felt the only course of action now was to ignore her brother, truth be told this helped very little as Id was now stumbling after her making what appeared to be pleas for her to slow down. She was unwavering with her pace and only continued. The scenery around them grew barren and the once immense foliage made way to a clearing. By this time, Id had managed to catch up to his sister and promptly fell right into the clearing. In no attempt to help him she merely continued. What the two didn’t know was that the clearing they were passing had not been made under natural circumstances, as a large snake Grimm resided in the area and used the very spot as a nest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Id finally managed to prop himself up, observing a new addition to their surroundings. “Hey, Vera look out! Snake! Big!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having none of what she believed to be his drug-induced visions, she trudged on in pursuit to find someone more competent. Her silence was unnerving to her brother as the Grimm slowly slithered from her right, making slow movements at the girl. Id continued his warnings, “It's moving closer! Look over to your…-” He stuck out both his hands and stuck out his pointer fingers and thumbs, squinting at them. “-Right! Look to your right!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Grimm made the mistake of drawing too close to Vira’s peripheral. Now understanding the position she was in, she stopped in her tracks slowly pulled her weapon from her belt. Vira was careful to not make any noises knowing the Grimm would surely make a swift attack if it knew she was aware of it in any form. Id was only continuing his long-winded description of the snake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally taking the moment, she pressed the small button on her button. The small stick now shifted into a cane, fashioning a purple crown atop the now club. The details were intricate and slim, sliding across the entire club. Vera looked to her side once more, finally turning with her look. She stared down the Grimm, its jaw snapped into a hiss. Vira moved slowly as the Grimm swiftly lunged at her. She shifted her stance into one of balance and took the opportunity to jump up at the snake, club in hand she clocked it right between its eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Id! Make yourself useful!” She shouted, falling back. The boy shuttered as he took out a badly damaged mace, the tape holding it together was worn and old. His stumble grew to a shuffle and finally arrived at the side of the towering grim. Vira began up its long back, smacking a well-placed hit into one of its vertebrae. The Grimm let out a sharp hiss in pain as its back now fashioned an out of place kink. Id pulled his mace slowly up onto his shoulder and called out to the foe,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hey! Over here you </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock mime</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He spoke. The Grimm darted a look over to him and powered back to his direction. Id looked face to face with the monster and let out a meek smile, gripping his weapon. Vira, still on the spine of the creature, took her club in both her hands and used the majority of her strength to hit the creature’s loose bone with brute force. During this time Id readied his weapon and closed his eyes, preparing to smack it. The Grimm screamed out once more and shot its head up into the air, this caused Vira to fly off the grim and down onto the ground. She landed and noticed the bone that stuck out of its back then concocted a plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Id squinted an eye open due to the creature now writhed in pain before him. He looked at his weapon in his hands in confusion. Vira continued her attack with a jump, now back on the Grimm. She quickly took her weapon and stabbed through the midsection and removed the bone with force. Taking the sharper end of the bone, she lobbed it in the direction of the head of the snake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a few moments, the snake let out its third and final cry as it fell to the ground and scattered into ash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having done nothing, naturally, Id celebrated the victory. Vira let out an exasperated breath and groaned. “Look at us!” the boy shouted. “First mission and we already won!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Id… That was not our mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is chapter two of BRNK and I must apologize for not releasing it sooner. I had it written but I was too distracted to polish it and post it. Hope you enjoy it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Unknowingly, Kat had talked her way through the entire route. Robin let her tell him all about anything and everything including all about the mysterious and powerful friend whom she lived and traveled with throughout her life. Robin was mostly confused at the girl’s verbal vomit and listened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s why- Oh? What is that?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The duo came across what seemed to be the ruins of a temple in a clearing. It was circular with only half a wall that stood in the back and a few columns stood tall to where they may have held up a roof in time past. Twenty or so chess pieces atop pedestals surrounded the interior of the elliptic ruin. Half of them were jet black and the other half was a pleasant gold. The goal of the students was to retrieve a relic and return alive. Kat knew this and went to grab the gold queen before she stopped and turned back to Robin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you want to choose the piece, Robin?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded before he checked each piece. Robin went to grab the gold king but wavered. In an act that surprised Kat, he went to the piece on the outermost end of the semicircle of pedestals and picked the furthest one, the black pawn.</span>
</p>
<p><span>The two happily continued on their way, now in search of the exit of the forest. A few steps in Kat noticed a strange noise coming from a few feet away, locking eyes with another person unexpectedly. The stranger was beside another person, some girl. Robin noticed Kat stopping and went to look at where she was glancing. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Hey! I’m Kat!” She said as she waved her hand over to the others</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The girl scoffed when Kat waved and the stranger whispered something. Robin hesitated backward and gave a sharp glance back at Kat, “Hey… They don't seem interested… Let’s just move on…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nonsense my dear sweet Robin. Everyone is just a friend you haven't met yet" She buzzed over quickly to the pair and put out her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a pleasure to meet you! If you haven't heard, my name is Kat!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both seemed to have an immediate reaction to this move. The girl only looked at Kat strangely while the boy beside her extended his hand back. “I’m Burke and this is…” he glanced to his left to the girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Elizabeth...Elizabeth Grey," she concluded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's enough of her. Check this out!"  Burke exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the guitar, it's strap slung over his shoulder, and got into position. After he cracked his knuckles, he started to play it. To play it would be an understatement; it would be more shredded it. The sounds were so crisp and clean yet chaotic and violent. It seemed that his guitar was hooked up to an amp, one which Burke wore with straps like a backpack. On either side of the amp-backpack were canisters like one would see on a scuba diver. Without warning, flames shot forth barely missing Robin during the intense and heated solo. Robin was sent back in fear while Kat only gawked at the boy’s weapon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cripes!” Elizabeth remarked from beside him. Having none of it, she promptly kicked the side of the boy. “Stop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oi!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was just getting to--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You dunce! There was a kid there! It would be one thing if you politely asked them to step away but--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so we are back on this, are we? We were fine until now! Look, you were just being awkward and I really--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? You were the one that pulled out your fire hazard of a weapon and nearly burned that kid!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that a flame thrower?!” Kat interrupted excitedly. Robin picked himself up and brushed the dust off his clothes, making sure to a higher power that he was stuck with a bearable crazy person instead of… whatever Burke was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! Its name is the War Pig" replied Burke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then passionately pressed his lips against the side of the guitar and let out a moan of rock and roll passion. Elizabeth face palmed while Kat recoiled at the odd display but was still interested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Yea~ It can do flames and liquid fire. Great for a show... bad for the environment. Dig this!!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned away from everyone, flicked a switch on the amp on his back, and strummed a chord with visual pride. Flames shot once again but now they were tinted green and blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Copper chloride changes the color to blue which is pretty awesome, don't you think?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kat clapped her hands excitedly, “I don’t know what you just said but that was cool!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin kept his distance and kept watching once more and Elizabeth noticed. “Hey buddy, what are you doing here?” She asked, ignoring the loud dialogue from behind her. “Oh… Well, umm, isn’t it obvious?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you really are here as a student?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy shyly nodded and pulled out what appeared to be a weapon of sorts, and with a click of a button mechanical whirrs clicked from the metal, altering the appearance of the weapon into one of a pristine mace. The details were subtle and soft and with the shiny blue metal left the exterior looking almost mirror-like, it obviously seemed new. The mace couldn’t be that much taller than the boy. Clearly it had been purchased with his height in mind. Robin held it beside him, looking at Elizabeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He twisted the handle to the side to reveal an engraving to which he read off, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"JN5. Property of Me" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin's arm then dropped and he gloomily dragged his mace against the ground. He then hid behind Kat and let out a little sigh. Everyone seemed to be on the same page in terms of how they should act in front of the child. Burke cleared his throat before he tilted his ear up to the forest and then cocking an eyebrow up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey...do y'all hear that?…. A sort of… bulldozing sound?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth shot her attention to the flocking birds above her as they fled from her left. The cracking sounds from deeper into the woodlands left the four silent. The ground bellowed from beneath their feet as the fresh scent of sap became suddenly ever so noticeable. Theories began to brew in the young student’s minds, creeping to the forefront of their attention. What was it? What could cause these trees to fall too quickly? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Surely</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they all thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there was no way battling automation like that was part of the test</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The crashing and shattering of wood grew louder and stronger as the earth shook, whatever it seemed to be drawing near. The group readied their weapons and took to stances, preparing themselves for what was to come. It was only then when a loud yelling noise was heard that they finally realized the source. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huzzah!” The voice belted as its owner landed beside Elizabeth and Robin, the two backed off ever so slightly. It wasn’t more of who this guy was and more of how he came to be in their vicinity.  Towering a few yards behind them, a Deathstalker screeched in pain as it flung another stranger off its back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barnes!” Kat came rushing to the boy’s side, “That was crazy! We haven’t been more than an hour from seeing each other and you are already doing fun stuff without me! I would get angry and all but your entrance was everything! How did you even get on that thing in the first place? Isn’t that--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has been an hour and thirty-seven minutes,” Barney said flatly. He was now regretting his direction choice heavily. Steering the Grimm was tough enough with the boisterous blonde in his ear constantly, but now he had to deal with the one thing he was jumping at the chance to get a break from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth and Robin went back and forth from looking at Kat to Barney with one thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Were they siblings?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are that guy from the entrance! You too!” Burke pointed at the two boys and grinned, “Oh my lord, what a way to start a year!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why thank you!” Nathaniel said, fixing his posture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you again?” Barney kept a flat voice and a matching expression. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Oh that’s-” Kat in normal fashion was cut off immediately. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Burke is the name. All I have to say is that if you ever start a band? Contact me immediately!” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barney had no intention to. “I’ll keep in mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now, I think it would be a safe bet to focus on the task in front of us.” He pulled his crowbar from his back. There was an attempt at a plan in his head, but that was thrown out of the window as he noticed the missing girl at his side only to see her charging at full speed at the Grimm. Kat was known to be impulsive, this brought Barney’s new partner down as well as he now took to following her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“ A table shattering arm wrestling match and then a Grimm ride!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Burke reminded himself under his breath in astonishment. “Elizabeth can you back me up?” he looked over at where he believed the girl to be but she was no longer there, only seeing the blue cloaked kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She took off for some reason,” Robin spoke as their eyes locked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Of course she did!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Eyes up band boy,” Barney said, as he held a defensive stance. Burke quickly did as he was told and stood his ground like the kid beside him. They both watched as Nate kept blocking the attacks of the creature and clearly began to struggle. Kat then took that as a sign and started hacking away at the monstrous scorpion with vigor. This effort proved futile as she was smacked across the battlefield like a rag-doll. Burke went running after the girl but was stopped once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She will be fine,” Barney said as the monster grew creepily close. Burke dug his heels in, “This is for Pinkie!” with a push of a button and a loud chord from his guitar, the fire shot at the Grimm. Barney was almost impressed at the weapon, not quite due to the monster only being slightly aggravated at this.. “Band Guy! Go for the tail!” Barney ordered pointing to it on the Grimm before them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You betcha!”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Kat now found herself looking up at someone from the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Fast-talking girl!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clumsy guy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kat picked herself up and felt a slight shock from the pain. “You good? You kinda went… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zoom</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Id motioned her crashing back with an added explosion motion at the end.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire group surrounded Id and Kat in a horseshoe formation. Id and Kat giggled as they filled in the remaining spot. Kat was confused as to the whereabouts of the Deathstalker that had just thrown her moments before. She then saw not far from the group the Grimm struggled to move due to various rebar bolts pinning its feet to the ground like an insect in a creepy collection.  Barney kept giving worrying glances to the display as he knew it wouldn't hold for long. He opened his mouth to speak but Vira took initiative and interrupted him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems that we have gotten ourselves into a sticky situation but I am certain we can make it out alive if we just </span>
  <b>plan </b>
  <span>and utilize teamwork. For sake of time state your name, weapon, and semblance. These are not icebreakers. I don't want your favorite color. I will begin; My name is Vira Squalo. I have a Tommy Gun and Scepter. I can create illusions” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She motioned to the left of her where Burke followed up, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Burke Crowley. I have a Guitar Flamethrower. I can control sound waves.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you do that?” asked Kat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch this,” Burke cleared his throat before he spoke again. His voice sounded like an exact copy of Vira when he spoke, “Testing Testing One Two Three. Peter piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. Vocal warmups are always important, everyone!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost everyone except Vira, Nate, and Barney seemed to be amazed. They had assumed it would sound similar, but what they heard was absolutely on the dot. Vira, she was gonna say something but her thoughts were interrupted by the ground suddenly shaking. Nate had pounded it with his fists violently. His face was clearly that of pure frustration,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have waited long enough! This planning nonsense has gone on far too long. There is no honor or pride in your speech, just desperation. Behold as I take the deathstalker down with grand style!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Nate started to get up to attempt finishing off the almost loose Deathstalker himself; Barney blocked him by holding out his glowing crowbar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How's this for decadence?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barney elucidated the group very briefly on a simple plan to take down the Deathstalker and quench Nate's desire for a flashy finisher. The plan was simple enough, and nobody seemed to object. Right as the group was about to enact it all a bang rang through the forest and ended in the beast making a cry. Everyone shot their attention towards the direction of the noise, “Grandma Lady!” Kat exclaimed. Atop a tree not too far in the distance sat Elizabeth, the sniper aimed right at the monster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you even see that far--” Vira yelled over to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time. Go take your little minions over there and do as we planned.” Barney interjected, now taking his place. With a scoff, she did as instructed. Id, Robin, and Vira headed back spreading out into a triangle formation. Their club, mace, and scepter respectively turned to Tommy guns and they began to light up the armored Grimm to pull it to the desired clearing. Vira and Robin stayed a safe distance away from it while Id played a very dangerous game and stuck close to it. They served as the distraction for Burke to create a ring of fire with his weapon surrounding the Deathstalker and the siblings. Before Vira could yell in confusion for a supposed mishap she and her two brothers were whisked from the fiery wall by Nate and Burke. This was short-lived as Nate dropped Vira and Id to get in position himself, that position being interlocking his hands and kneeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on!” Nate told Kat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok!” said Kat with optimism. She hopped on and like a mighty trebuchet Nate launched her up, up, up, into the air. She flew like a rocket, speeding out of view. With this out of the way, the game turned into one of stalling. Everyone scrambled back in place, Nate assuming his place next to Barney in front of the Grimm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the sky, Kat screamed out in excitement, but with the swirling wind around her nobody could hear. Slowly the upward speed began to stop and gravity took hold of her once again. Kat snapped to action, throwing her scythe to her side as she began falling faster and faster. Vira noticed this from the ground and started to panic,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is she doing?! This wasn’t part of the plan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barney groaned once more. “Yes, it was! Focus!” his patience was progressively thinning but the beast before him was keeping him distracted. Elizabeth took a few more cheap shots at the Grimm but couldn’t help but get distracted at the neon pink flash falling from the sky. After a close encounter with the monster, Id fell to the ground once more. “Hurry it up, little girl!” Nate shouted upwards as he jumped into action in Id’s place. The other two beside him did their best to block the attacks with their guns but this only angered the monster even more. Id crawled back and managed to find his weapon from behind Nate and lifted himself up lazily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The plan was for her to take a shot from above, right? How is she going to do that when she throws her weapon off?” he questioned, scratching his head. “Move out of the way boy!” Nate knocked Id out of the way from another attack from the large Grimm’s talon</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the sky, Kat threw her hand to her side and within a second the scythe moved to her side. She moved her hands again and it began to orbit around her. Kat moved her head down and began to nosedive, moving her body from a slow spin to a quick one, the scythe following. She quickly happened on the monster, but her spinning never ceased. As soon as her scythe met the monster its spin only got faster. Before she could land on the creature it let out its final cry and dissolved into small particles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kat a few moments later got up and put her arms to the sky in celebration albeit dizzy from her descent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! That's what I call a hrrk-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran to a nearby bush and proceeded to spill her cookies. Everyone either had a look of disgust or awe at the entire display. However, that victory was short-lived as right before Burke could get his own quip in, a low roar came from behind him. Meekly, he turned around to see he was face to face with a large Ursa Grimm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Burke, get the hell out of there man!" Id let out before Vira slapped the back of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Burke was absolutely frozen in fear with no signs of freeing himself. The Ursa raised its claw to swipe but to Burke’s horror it seemed to hold back from attacking ...that is when he realized it couldn't swipe. Its arm was being held back by something, something just as large, something that exuded pure unfiltered pride. Nate held back the Ursas limb as he laughed at its pitiful struggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on beast! I haven't got all day!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It roared with anger but Nate shoved his free hand in its fanged maul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on teddy!... Nothing...that's too bad!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nate then took his other hand off the Ursa's arm and onto its lower jaw. In an act of pure strength, his muscles flexed and bulged through his own skin as he tore the jaw right off the Ursa. He threw it to the side before winding his right arm back and punching through the gaping mouth and straight to the other side. Smiling all as he did so of course. A smile of pure bravado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good thing Grimm don't feel pain! Ha!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nate took his arm out and brushed himself off. Everyone had their jaws dropped at the display; especially Barney who seldom showed his emotions. He only had one thought bouncing in his brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I tried to arm wrestle that...beast. This is quite the development</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>